Alien's Blood
by MovieVillain
Summary: Miss Martian's confrontation with the Hero Killer brings out unexpected results.


"I'll get you for this!"

Beast Boy couldn't believe his night. First, he went to a nearby alley to find something, only to find himself being lured into a trap by some stranger. He knows who the stranger is, and that is the Hero Killer.

"If you call yourself a hero, you should choose your last words with care," Stain growled as he readies his katana on the young boy when suddenly, a muscular green arm is flying on his direction, and he immediately dodged the attack. "Run away from here. This is no place for an alien like you."

That was Miss Martian he's confronting right now.

"What are you doing to him?" she asked in a confronting manner.

"Just to lure a special someone here," he responds bluntly, and she realized that his target was not Beast Boy, but her.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to talk to you, that's all. Anyway, now that you're here, I dare you to use your mind powers on me. I won't move."

Miss Martian went to do what he tells her to do, but after thinking about what she did to Aqualad that led to his mind being broken, she hesitated.

"I thought so," Stain knew she would hesitate due to the bad memory. In fact, he knows about the event which made her uneasy to use her mind powers. "I knew you would hesitate, and I know what is it about. You hurt that guy named Aqualad with that power, didn't you? As far as I could tell, your eyes were seering with vengeance. That's what I saw from someone like the kid who called himself Ingenium when he came to kill me for paralyzing his older brother from the waist down."

She is silent about this, and knows he's telling the truth about it.

"Now, my turn," Stain said before attempting to strike her, but she dodges the blow. She attempts to punch him in the face, but he quickly grabs her hand to block the attack before thrusting his sword at the area near her chest.

"M'gann!" Beast Boy cried from seeing her getting hurt like this.

"You're not a hero," the Hero Killer started berating the alien right in front of him. "You have no right to call yourself that for all the things you did. In other words, you're just a fake."

"What do you want me to say about all this?!" Miss Martian asked while looking scared to face him. Even if he's just a human being, she has become _deathly_ afraid of him.

"I don't want you to say anything. I don't want to hear your justification. I just want you to understand the position you're in because of your own selfishness," he pulls his sword off of her before licking it with his tongue. As a result, her body is paralyzed to the point which caused her to fall to the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" Beast Boy asked the villain while looking angry on what he just did.

"I paralyzed her with my power. Whose blood I tasted with my tongue will be paralyzed immediately," Stain told the young shapeshifter. "Depending on your blood type, you might get out of this quickly or not," he aims his sword from the top as if he's going to kill her by thrusting it to her back. "Goodbye, alien. May your death bring upon a better world."

Miss Martian closed her eyes as if she won't use any of her powers to escape the situation she's in. To her, she deserves death.

"That's enough!" a familiar voice is heard and she opened her eyes to see Artemis aiming her bow and arrow to the villain.

"Artemis..." she called for her.

"Mind your own business, kid. This is between me and the alien," Stain snarled.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what she said. She said, 'that's enough'," Superboy suddenly appeared behind him with his hand holding his neck as if he's threatening him to release their friend or else there will be consequences. As a result, the Hero Killer has no choice but to let Miss Martian go.

"You two won't get away with this," the Hero Killer snarled as Superboy let go of his neck since he followed his demands. Then he focused on her. "At least they're trying to be heroic here, so I'll spare them. Next time I see you, try to be heroic or else."

With those words, he quickly left the scene.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked with concern while carrying Miss Martian.

"Yes, I'm okay," was the alien's response.

"Just who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked while Superboy frees him from his restraints.

"Someone who wants to make way for _true_ heroes," Superboy deadpanned.


End file.
